Possibilidades
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Lithos retorna para casa após anos estudando fora da Grécia. Será essa a possibilidade de nascer um novo amor? Lithos x Aioria.
1. Default Chapter

**Copyright:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem á Masami Kurumada.

**Esclarecimento:** Lithos é personagem da Saga G, então... Seria bom revirar sua estante e saber quem ela é.

****

**Possibilidades**

(By Elfa and Lithos of Lion)

Capítulo 1: Volta ao lar

Uma jovem arrumava silenciosamente as malas, guardando cada pertence com muito cuidado e carinho. Aproveitando para olhar mais uma vez toda a extensão daquele quarto, onde havia passado os últimos nove anos de sua vida.

- Pronto à última peça de roupa, guardada! – sorriu.

Seu olhar parou sobre a escrivaninha, onde se visualizava um porta-retrato, andou até lá e pegou o objeto nas mãos com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ainda não acredito, não acredito que vou voltar pra casa. – abraçou o porta-retrato contra o peito, as lágrimas descendo abundantes. – Ah!! Como eu senti falta de vocês durante todos esses anos.

Seguiu com o objeto nas mãos, secando as lágrimas, e em seguida guardou-o na mala e a fechou. Pegou-a em suas mãos e saiu do quarto o trancando.

Viu algumas colegas vindo em sua direção, sorriu alegremente para elas, suas amigas, ia sentir a falta delas... Tinha certeza.

- Então chegou mesmo à hora de sua partida minha amiga? – a mais velha do grupo perguntou.

- Sim Ana, vou voltar para casa e logo será sua vez, não é mesmo? Vou sentir sua falta. – abraçou a colega.

- Como queria que você ficasse até o dia de minha partida. – a amiga sorriu tristemente abraçando a colega com mais força.

- Se fosse possível, mas eu já me formei e a regra é clara: Estudantes formadas, rua. – ela riu, fazendo as outras rirem junto. – E vocês, não se despedem de mim?

As demais colegas se aproximaram e a abraçaram, todas juntas, prometeram não deixar de manter contato nunca. Não importava se elas iriam para longe uma das outras, não iriam perder uma amizade cultivada durante tantos anos.

Acompanharam a amiga até o portão de saída e esperam com ela até que o táxi chegasse. Ao entrar no carro acenou mais uma vez em despedida e ficou com os olhos presos no prédio antigo, seu colégio, até que este sumisse de sua vista.

- Para onde, senhorita? – o motorista a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Aeroporto.

- Ok.

O motorista conversou com ela durante toda a viajem, sobre os mais diversos assuntos, mas ela não notou nenhum, apenas respondia as perguntas.

Chegou ao aeroporto e se encaminhou até o portão de embarque, apresentando sua passagem.

- Lithos Crysaris; aqui está passaporte, visto, passagens. Tudo correto, seu vôo sai daqui a meia hora se não houver maiores contratempos.

- Obrigada! – sorriu.

Após apresentar os documentos necessários seguiu para o saguão de espera, não sem antes dar uma passada pelo W.C.

Parou por lá e ficou durante algum tempo a se olhar no espelho, tinha mudado muito nesses nove anos, em quase nada lembrava aquela garotinha pequena e frágil que perdera pai e mãe e fora acolhida por um cavaleiro de ouro. Lithos agora era uma mulher, uma jovem mulher, o corpo esguio, cabelos caindo alguns dedos abaixo do ombro, presos delicadamente em uma trança. Sorriu ao notar mais uma vez essas mudanças, mas seu sorriso e seu olhar ainda eram os mesmos, ainda guardavam a inocência e a esperança que sempre demarcaram sua personalidade. Ouviu soar o aviso de embarque, sentiu-se nervosa, não pela primeira vez, desde que Sr. Garan ligara e confirmara com ela sua volta, ela se encontrava tensa.

- O que será que Mestre Aioria dirá quando me ver? – sorriu tensa e seguiu para o portão de embarque.

Depois de nove anos, voltaria à Grécia...

Fim de tarde no Santuário. Um dos alunos correu até o cavaleiro que o treinava, um pouco cansado.

- Mestre Aioria, já tá escurecendo. Tá bom por hoje, né? – pediu o garoto, um pouco sujo.

Aioria sorriu.

- Certo, Hector. Podem descansar! Amanhã a gente continua!!! – falou para os outros.

Num minuto o ginásio do Santuário já estava vazio. Leão pegou uma toalha limpa, secando a testa suada. Depois de inúmeras batalhas, era gostoso dedicar-se por um tempo a ensinar jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros. Gostava de lidar com aquelas crianças.

Aliás, sempre gostou de crianças. Tanto que acabou cuidando de uma. Lithos... fazia já alguns anos que a mandara para um colégio interno. Tinha sido uma boa idéia afasta-la dos anos tensos que transcorreram no Santuário. Não se perdoaria se acontecesse algo com ela. Às vezes recebia cartas e ligações da menina e ela parecia estar sempre muito feliz, sempre contando coisas que lhe aconteciam.

- Melhor eu ir tomar um banho. – disse, colocando a toalha nas costas e indo para casa.

Entrou na casa de Leão indo até o banheiro tirar aquela roupa suada do corpo.

Sr. Garan lhe disse que Lithos chegaria mais ou menos por esses dias e estava ansioso com sua ligação. Comprara um grande pote de sorvete de chocolate – o preferido dela – para que tomassem juntos, enquanto ela contava novidades. Queria ir busca-la pessoalmente no Aeroporto. Mas será que ela o reconheceria? Ahh... claro que sim. Aioria tinha mudado muito pouco. Ou pelo menos isso ele achava.

Banho tomado, ligou a televisão para assistir a mais um programa chato. Televisão esses dias era uma coisa meio boba e nem um pouco produtiva. Mas... fazer o que? Até tinha chamado Marin para sair hoje, mas a ruiva estava um tanto quanto ocupada com algumas amazonas novatas. Quem não gostou nada disso foi Shura. O espanhol estava interessado em Shina e tinha pedido á Aioria para saírem num encontro duplo. Só assim para a italiana aceitar. Hoje não podia fazer nada pelo amigo, mas talvez amanhã combinava alguma coisa, algum jantar ou festa para irem e ajudar Capricórnio. Se bem que Marin não gostava muito de festas, mas um jantar num restaurante fino iria muito bem. Não que Aioria tivesse tanto dinheiro, mas seria bom sair com a amazona de Águia.

Fechou os olhos, curtindo a sensação de corpo limpo e pensando nas coisas boas que fizera ao lado de Marin. Desde a amizade verdadeira, até o início do namoro... A amazona era uma pessoa integra e séria, que ele adorava muito. Ele também era responsável, mas ao contrário, de vez em quando caía na gandaia com os baladeiros do Santuário – Milo, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura. Mas o lance tinha virado compromisso sério. Agora era mais raro "cair na night". Como Afrodite tinha dito "Tá virando careta, eihn, Oria?" Parecia que aqueles programas ficavam chatos sem ela.

- Mestre Aioria? – a voz da Sr. Garan o chamou de volta a realidade.

Aioria abriu os olhos e o fitou.

- Sim?

- Lithos ligou enquanto você estava treinando as crianças.

Os olhos de Aioria tomaram um brilho especial.

- Ela chegou?

- Está para chegar. Disse que ia demorar uma meia hora. Quer que eu vá busca-la? – perguntou.

- Não precisa, Garan. Eu mesmo vou.

Dizendo isso, Aioria foi até o seu quarto, trocou de roupa e foi descendo as casas do santuário. Era horrível eles não terem carros para todos... Quando saiam, era um custo pegar emprestado os carros de Camus, Shura e Afrodite. O primeiro porque sempre falava mil coisas para fazer desde que Milo foi multado (ele pegou o carro sem permissão). O segundo porque nunca estava com o carro disponível (boa desculpa essa...). Já Afrodite, tinha mesmo um ciúme enorme da sua Mercedes-Benz. Peixes gostava tanto de carros quanto gostava de rosas. Costumava ser gentil e brincalhão, mas quando o assunto era o carro... Enfim, só se acertavam quando tinha balada para ir. Aí juntava todo mundo em todos os carros e pronto. Obrigavam Camus a dirigir!

Bem, nada como enfrentar um bom ônibus no horário do rush. Agradeceria muito se além de terem golpes na velocidade da luz, os cavaleiros também se movessem tão rápido. Já ia descendo Gêmeos quando teve uma idéia. Chegou até a casa de Mu, chamando por ele.

- MUUUU! MUUUUU!!!!

Demorou algum tempo até o ariano aparecer na sua frente.

- Que foi, meu amigo? Em que posso te ajudar?

- Será que dava...

- Te teleportar até o aeroporto? – perguntou, antes de Leão responder. – Desculpa, não deu pra evitar.

- Tudo bem. Pode ou não?

- Claro!

Num mesmo instante, Aioria já estava lá, no banheiro masculino. Ainda pensou porque ele tinha mandado-o para lá, mas era mais discreto que um homem aparecer de repente no meio do portão de embarque. Então foi até a seção de desembarque esperar a garota.

Olhou o relógio.

"Tomara que o vôo não tenha atrasado", pensou.

Esperou mais um tempo e foi comprar um suco. Quando voltou viu que o avião já tinha chegado. Olhou para os lados, vendo os passageiros passando. Onde estava aquela baixinha magrela? Esperou mais um pouco e nada. O último passageiro era uma moça de estatura mediana usando óculos escuros, de corpo esguio e cabelos presos em uma trança, que carregava uma única mala.

- Com licença. – disse abordando-a.

A moça parou, virando-se para ele e colocando os óculos em cima da cabeça.

- Não veio nesse vôo nenhuma menina baixinha, não? O nome dela é Lithos...

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Lithos? – perguntou um tanto incrédulo, sem ter certeza se era mesmo ela.

- Eu mesma, Mestre Aioria.

- Nossa! – ele sorriu. – Você cresceu bastante! Pensei que ainda fosse uma menininha...

Leão a abraçou e atravessaram o aeroporto, alegres, em meio a novidades, histórias de quando ela era criança e várias perguntas. A todo o momento Aioria reparava nos gestos que ela fazia e em seu jeito de falar. Era uma jovem encantadora.

Continua...

**Nota das Autoras:** Chegando a conclusão que: Duas mentes insanas trabalham melhor que uma... Ou, criam coisas ainda mais insanas... Está ai o resultado: Um fic Lithos e Aioria!!! Esperamos que vcs gostem


	2. Mudanças

**Copyright:** Terpsícore pertence à Pipe e now, pegamos sem autorização. Mas fazer o que, né? SagaxPipe é muito rox!

Capítulo 2: Mudanças 

Olhou pela janela do avião e viu, logo abaixo, a cidade de Atenas aparecer triunfante, sentiu-se gelar novamente, pouco depois a aeronave pousava.

Os passageiros desembarcaram, alguns apressados, outros nem tanto, Lithos demorou um pouco para tomar coragem e se levantar para sair do avião. Meia hora antes havia ligado para Sr. Garan avisando o horário de desembarque e ele animado comentara com ela que certamente seria mestre Aioria a ir buscá-la.

Saiu pela plataforma e parou ao avistar lá fora o moreno de olhos claros, a buscar por alguém com os olhos. Sorriu, não era tão difícil reconhecer o mestre...

- Senhorita? – ouviu a aeromoça a chamar – Sente-se bem?

- Hum? Como? Sim, sim, estou bem. – respondeu antes de seguir enfim para a saída.

Nem reparara que era a última passageira ainda no corredor de desembarque.

Ao sair notou que seu mestre caminhava até ela, e a abordou...

- Com licença. – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

Lithos virou-se para ele, colocando os óculos escuros em cima da cabeça.

- Não veio nesse vôo nenhuma menina baixinha, não? O nome dela é Lithos...

Não pode evitar, sorriu ao notar que mestre Aioria não a havia reconhecido.

- Lithos? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu mesma, Mestre Aioria. – Sorriu ainda mais...

- Nossa! – ele sorriu – Você cresceu bastante! Pensei que ainda fosse uma menininha...

Com a confirmação, Aioria a abraçou e saiu com ela atravessando o aeroporto. Ambos alegres e cheios de novidades a contar.

Lithos prestava atenção em todos os gestos e palavras que seu mestre dizia enquanto caminhavam juntos até a saída do Aeroporto. Reparava o quanto ele havia mudado, estava mais forte, alto, a pele queimada pelo sol, ainda mais belo do que a imagem guardada em suas lembranças. E seus olhos irradiavam felicidade, além de manter aquela bondade que era dela tão conhecida.

- E então Lithos, preparada para pegar um ônibus lotado? – ele sorriu – O Mu é safado, nem esperou para nos teleportar de volta.

- Passar por Atenas na hora do rush será divertido, ainda mais que a companhia ajuda. – disse ela passando os braços, pelos do mestre.

- Então vamos. – ele completou com um sorriso.

Aproveitaram para dar uma volta pelo centro comercial de Atenas, apreciando cada coisa e conversando muito. Lithos não pode deixar de reparar como as mulheres da cidade faltavam avançar em cima de seu mestre e de como olhavam para ela como se quisessem matá-la.

Da mesma forma que Aioria notou que os rapazes não passavam por eles, sem antes olhar sua irmãzinha de cima a baixo, não se atreviam a dizer nada... Mas os olhares denunciavam tudo o que queriam falar...

Também, pensou voltando a reparar nas mudanças gritantes de sua irmãzinha, ela havia se tornado uma bela jovem. Os cabelos em um tom arroxeado, os olhos castanhos, o rosto perfeito, combinados com uma delicadeza única de se movimentar e falar. Nem de longe lembrava a pequena Lithos, a não ser quando sorria.

- Que foi Mestre Aioria? – ela o trouxe de seus pensamentos.

- O quê?

- Estava perdido em pensamentos é?

- Um pouco... Que tal irmos para casa? Garan deve estar nos esperando, ele está muito feliz com sua volta, diz que agora a casa de leão vai tomar brilho de novo.

- Ahh Sr. Garan, senti tantas saudades dele. – ela sorriu.

- Só dele é? – disse Aioria num tom de ciúmes.

- De você também. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Seguiram para o Santuário, onde Lithos pode notar as eventuais mudanças. A princípio Mu sentado à porta da casa de Áries junto de uma moça, esta deitada em seu peito, enquanto um garoto de cabelos vermelhos os abordara cheio de gracinhas.

- Kiki deixa a gente passar! – disse Aioria.

- Vai ter de me apresentar à bela garota primeiro Leão. – o moleque sorriu.

- Kiki para de brincadeiras. – Mu o repreendeu.

- Sou Lithos. – ela se apresentou. E você?

- Kiki.

- Prazer Kiki.

- Vamos Lithos se for entrar nas gracinhas de Kiki não saímos mais daqui. – disse Aioria.

- Lithos é você? - Disse Mu se levantando. – Como cresceu.

Após alguns minutos de conversa e de Mu ter apresentado sua esposa, Sara, finalmente prosseguiram a subida até a casa de leão, passando pelas demais casas do caminho.

Na casa de Touro podia-se ouvir o samba canção e Aldebaran cantando em alto e bom som. Este não havia mudado tanto, riu Lithos.

Na casa de gêmeos, bem... Ali era uma novidade à parte; primeiro porque Lithos nunca chegara a ver a casa ocupada. E Aioria aproveitou para explicar quem morava lá e como eram. Iam desviando de alguns pratos que ora ou outras voavam pelo corredor.

- Quem é que mora aqui Mestre Aioria? – disse desviando de um prato.

- É o Saga e sua esposa Terpsícore, além do irmão Kanon... – Aioria riu – Kanon é o que ta rindo feito doido. Depois irei te apresentar a eles.

Lithos não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir as risadas e uma voz forte gritando MULHER!!!! E depois do grito mais pratos quebrados.

Na casa de câncer, mais surpresas, primeiro um Máscara da Morte sorridente (ele sorrindo?) que pintava uma tela do lado de fora da casa e depois o belo homem que saíra da casa, os cumprimentando e entregando alguma coisa para o outro que o puxou para um beijo.

- Eu disse que teríamos muitas novidades. – Aioria ria divertido da cara de Lithos.

- Aquele é mesmo o Máscara da Morte que eu conheci? E o outro se me lembro é...

- Afrodite. Ele e Máscara da Morte são casados.

- Casados? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo, já tem uns dois anos.

À porta da casa de leão, Garan esperava por eles, com uma cara meio brava.

- Pensei que não viessem jantar aqui. – disse ele bravo, para em seguida derreter-se em sorrisos. – Lithos, não acredito, como cresceu, disse apertando a garota em um abraço.

- Mudou muito, não acha Garan, nem a reconheci no Aeroporto. – disse Aioria sorrindo.

- Vai me dizer que achou que ela era um garoto novamente? Se foi isso, vai precisar de óculos mestre.

- Garan... – disse Aioria.

- Olha só para ela, se confundiu precisa mesmo de óculos.

Garan caiu na gargalhada, acompanhado logo depois de Lithos e em seguida após se recuperar do rosto vermelho, Aioria também caiu no riso.

- Vamos entrar, logo o jantar estará pronto. – disse Garan, pegando a mala das mãos de Aioria e entrando pela casa. – Vou colocar em seu quarto Lithos.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Garan.

Ao ver o outro se afastar, Aioria sorriu e fez festa nos cabelos de Lithos.

- Que tal um pouco de sorvete de chocolate antes do jantar? – ele perguntou baixinho.

- Mestre A... – Aioria pousou os dedos nos lábios da menina.

- Ele não vai ver.

- Então ta. OBA, sorvete de chocolate... Eu amo sorvete de chocolate. – Aioria a arrastou para a cozinha.

Pegou o pote e o colocou nas mãos dela, em seguida pegou duas colheres e continuou a arrastando de volta para a sala.

- Onde os senhores pensam que vão com esse pote de sorvete? – disse Garan em um tom severo.

Lithos se apressou em colocar o pote nas mãos de Aioria, para apontar para ele em seguida e dizer.

- A culpa é dele.

- Minha?? Você também queria sorvete.

- A idéia foi sua, eu disse que Sr. Garan não ia gostar, e você sabe que ele não gosta que a gente ataque os doces antes do jantar.

Aproveitando a discussão, Garan tirou o pote das mãos do mestre e seguiu para a cozinha para terminar o jantar.

- Então a idéia foi minha não é mesmo?? – disse Aioria pegando disfarçadamente uma almofada do gigantesco sofá.

- Claro que foi.

- Então isso é guerra!!!! – disse antes de mandar a almofada na cara da menina.

- AHHH!!!! Como pode fazer isso?? – disse uma Lithos descabelada e pegando outra almofada para revidar o ataque. – Se você quer guerra então vai ter.

E começou uma guerra de almofadas voando, vasos quebrando, uma cena típica de rixas em família. Garan ria divertido da cozinha... E pensava o tanto que Lithos marcava aquela casa com sua presença.

- Essa danada fez falta mesmo!!! – disse ouvindo os gritos se misturarem a gargalhadas.

Neste instante ouviu a porta da cozinha ser aberta devagar, surpreendeu-se ao ver Marin...

- Mestra Marin!!! Não esperava que viesse hoje. – disse sorrindo. – Aioria comentou cheio de pesares sobre as novas aprendizas que chegaram hoje.

- Olá, Sr. Garan!!! E chegaram mesmo, mas são disciplinadas e a organização no dormitório não foi tão traumática como eu esperava. – sorriu. – Mas que gritos são esses?

- Ah, a pequena Lithos que voltou... E já estão brigando ou brincando, tudo por um pote de sorvete.

- A Lithos, Aioria comentou sobre a volta dela há alguns dias atrás.

- Por que não vai lá? Talvez consiga acabar com a guerra!! – Garan gargalhou divertido.

- Pode deixar. – disse dirigindo-se para a sala.

Se segurou para não rir ao ver a cena, Aioria e Lithos pareciam duas crianças, rolando no chão dando almofadadas um no outro. E quando foi se aproximando mais, qual não foi a sua surpresa de ser pega por uma almofadada bem na cara.

Lithos levantou-se espantada, reconhecendo a visitante, pedindo desculpas.

- Ai me desculpe, mas não foi culpa minha, o culpado é esse leão de circo! – disse apontando para Aioria, que morria de rir no chão. – E pare de rir de mim.

- Não tem problemas Lithos, lembra-se de mim? – disse Marin tentando se manter séria e abraçando a menina.

- Mas é claro que lembro, como iria me esquecer, Amazona de Águia.... Mas, cadê sua máscara? – perguntou assustada.

- Athena aboliu. – disse Aioria respondendo pela amazona.

- Isso mesmo. – Marin sorriu. – Você cresceu muito Lithos, está diferente, se tornou uma bela jovem.

- Obrigada!!! – respondeu Lithos sorridente.

Começaram a conversar sobre uma ou outra história do passado, enquanto Aioria atazanava Lithos por ela estar com os cabelos desarrumados. Logo as duas se juntaram para atacar o leão cheio de graça.

- Lithos!!! – ouviu uma voz a chamando.

- Sim.

- Pode me ajudar a colocar a mesa? – Garan perguntou da cozinha.

- Mas é claro.

Saiu deixando os dois a sós, Marin e Aioria aproximaram-se ainda sorrindo e se abraçaram, para depois trocarem um beijo.

- Está feliz com a volta dela não é mesmo? – Marin perguntou acariciando os cabelos de seu leão.

- Muito. – disse ele enquanto passava as mãos pela face dela. – Prometi que cuidaria dela sempre e me sentia mal por tê-la deixado longe por tanto tempo, mesmo sabendo que foi a melhor escolha.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Marin.

- Mas, agora me diga, e as novas aprendizas?

- Dei um jeitinho de organizar tudo bem rápido, estava com saudades de um certo cavaleiro sabe. – ela sorriu beijando-lhe levemente.

- Que bom que deu um jeitinho. – sorriu. – Porque este cavaleiro também estava com saudades de uma certa amazona.

Não foi preciso pensar. Aioria aproximou o rosto do dela, tomando-a nos lábios. As mãos afagavam os cabelos ruivos da amazona. Ainda tinham algum tempinho até Garan e Lithos trazerem tudo. Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto Marin passava a mão na sua nuca, adorava esse carinho. Era por esses e outros momentos que ela parecia tão especial.

De repente... Crack!

Aioria virou para trás acompanhando o som de vidro quebrado. Sua irmãzinha estava parada, totalmente vermelha.

- Lithos...

- Ai, desculpe... Como eu sou descuidada...- disse, abaixando e recolhendo os pratos. Suas bochechas entregavam o embaraço.

Marin sorriu e se aproximou.

- Aioria, vá ajudar o Sr. Garan que eu junto esses cacos com ela, certo?

- Tudo bem... Ah, Lithos, liga não... Eu vivo quebrando uns pratos de vez em quando...

Marin sorriu, enquanto Aioria ia até a cozinha.

- Isso é verdade! Quando fomos jantar com Shaka foi um desastre.

A grega olhava o rosto de Marin, enquanto ela recolhia as coisas. Como é que não percebera que ela e Oria estavam juntos? O que ela que ela tinha de tão especial? Ai... ficara tão sem graça de ter interrompido os dois... E aí ficou sem ação... Droga!

Tudo limpo e organizado, os três sentaram-se á mesa. Garan alegou que não estava com muita fome e um monte de desculpas e foi realizar seus serviços. Lithos fez algum esforço para sempre sorrir e brincar (apesar de ainda estar sem-graça).

- Então, Lithos... como foi a viagem? – perguntou Marin, comendo delicadamente.

- Um pouco cansativa. Mas até que foi legal. - Lithos tomou um gole do suco de laranja e continuou - Tinha um japonês do meu lado, tentando falar com a aeromoça. Era engraçado, porque ela não sabia nada de inglês.

- E não trouxe nenhum presente não?

- Nhaaa!! Aioria! Você me taca um monte de almofada e ainda quer presente!

Ele olhou para Marin apontando para Lithos.

- Olha só como ela fala! Ainda não esqueci do sorvete, Lithos. Você, sua traidora, logo tratou de me culpar!

Marin sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Esses dois...

- Bom, mas tenho uma novidade vinda da casa de Escorpião. – anunciou o Leão.

- Ihhh... lá vem...

- O Milo arrumou uns ingressos praquela boate nova e chamou a gente pra ir.

- Boate? – perguntou Marin.

- Segundo ele, um presente antecipado.

Lithos estava sem entender nada.

- Ué, aniversário do Oria eu sei que não é... É seu aniversário, Marin?

Marin fez uma expressão de estranhar a pergunta.

- Aioria, não contou para ela?

- Ihhh... nem tive tempo...

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Marin virou-se para Lithos e num sorriso pronunciou uma frase inocente, mas definitiva:

- Lithos... Eu e seu irmão estamos noivos.

_Continua..._

N/A: Eu (Elfa) não tenho muito a acrescentar. Escrevi muito pouco nesse capítulo. Sobre a cor do cabelo da Lithos, a xará dela (a Lithos) que reparou no tipo de sombreamento que o Okada usa no episódio G e viu que a tonalidade do cabelo dela é igual a do Mu... Viciada!!! Então, não discordo (apesar de eu sempre imaginar cabelos "normais" nos mangás)!


	3. O Fim do dia

_Capítulo 3__: O final do dia._

Lithos POV

- Dorme bem, tá? - ele diz me dando um beijo na testa e fazendo festa nos meus cabelos.

Numa cena dessas ainda me sinto como uma criança perto do Mestre Aioria.

- Hmmm... - digo enquanto meu "irmãozão" fecha a porta.

Não está muito frio, mas a coberta parece pouca. Hoje mesmo cheguei e aconteceram tantas coisas. Reencontrei o pessoal do Santuário totalmente mudado. Conheci o "velho" Dohko (e até agora não entendo porque chamam ele assim), Aioros, o falecido irmão do mestre. Aioros quando me conheceu, disse, "ora, se é irmãzinha do meu irmão também é minha irmã!". Me surpreendi quando Aioria me contou que ele era seu irmão mais velho e não mais novo, como parecia. Reencontrei Aldebaran e nós conversamos bastante à noite Aldebaran sempre foi um grande amigo. Também me surpreendi bastante com Máscara da Morte. Para mim, ele sempre foi um cavaleiro rude, muito mal educado e metido à besta. Nunca pensei que fosse virar um homem tão bonito e até simpático.

Athena não estava. Aioria me contou que ela mora no Japão e talvez viesse por esses dias. Ainda não pude conhecê-la. Quando fui mandada para o colégio interno, estava tudo muito confuso. Aioria, nunca me explicou direito porque de me mandar para o colégio interno, ele sempre dizia que eu não podia ficar aqui, que tinha que ter uma boa educação e tudo o mais, mas ele parecia bem preocupado ao dizer isso.

Me despedi e fui para o colégio com uma tristeza imensa. Afinal eu sairia da minha terra e de perto de pessoas importantes para mim. Na verdade, devo confessar, eu tinha uma paixonite adolescente por Aioria. E quando ele me mandou para fora do Santuário, meu coração se partiu. Foi a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito.

Mas não consegui esquecer Leão. Sempre nos correspondíamos e ele era tão carinhoso nas cartas. Então essa paixonite, como eu pensava, não foi esquecida. Aquelas cartas e presentes, ao contrário, só a aumentavam.

Voltei, cheia de esperança. Mas hoje... o que eu descubro? Aioria e Sra. Marin estão noivos! Zeus! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Encontro um homem lindo no aeroporto e ainda acho que ele está disponível!

Aioria me vê como irmã... Como eu poderia pensar em outra coisa? Ainda devo ter uns doze, treze anos para ele. A Marin é tão linda...

Me lembro quando ela me salvou. É uma mulher de fibra, muito forte e responsável. Me senti até um pouco idiota perto dela. Além disso, ela é linda. Se eu tivesse metade da beleza dela estava satisfeita.... Só que eu não tenho.

Aquelas palavras ditas ainda à pouco durante o jantar, ainda machucam o meu coração. Não tive nem reação diante delas, só forcei um sorriso e um parabéns que sinto eu, saiu em um tom pesaroso.

Levanto da cama, não consigo dormir, e ficar rolando de um lado para o outro não vai me ajudar a pegar no sono. Fico pensando em como pude alimentar tantas ilusões a respeito dele, sempre foi tão claro o seu amor de irmão. Me sinto uma estúpida, deveria ter notado que ele amava Marin desde aquele dia... Ou pelo menos começara a amá-la ali, no dia em que ela nos salvou...

Caminho um pouco pelo quarto espaçoso, com móveis antigos e com alguns detalhes femininos que Sr. Garan colocou logo depois que Aioria me trouxe para cá. A noite está serena lá fora, dá para ter uma visão bem ampla do céu pela janela imensa do quarto.

Sento-me de frente ao espelho, e fito o meu reflexo olho no olho.

- Por que heim Lithos? Me responda, por que? – digo baixinho indagando a mim mesma.

Estou no auge do delírio, só pode ser isso. Pergunto a mim mesma, qual o por que dessa paixonite adolescente, não sou mais uma menina... Nem deveria estar sofrendo tanto, é meu irmão, tenho de me acostumar com essa idéia de qualquer maneira, mesmo querendo que ele visse em mim, não a irmãzinha brincalhona, mas a mulher que me tornei.

Só que do fundo do meu coração, a única coisa que desejo é que ele seja feliz, muito feliz. E se ele estiver bem, eu vou estar bem... Marin conseguiu mudar tantas coisas nele, tempos atrás ele não sorria tanto, era triste, sofria muito com tudo que acontecera a seu irmão... Era triste e sozinho, não se envolvia com ninguém, não queria amizade com nenhum outro cavaleiro, apenas trocava uma ou outra palavra com Aldebaran e se tornou amigo de Mu quando este concertou sua armadura.

Hoje eu pude notar claramente o quanto tudo isso havia mudado, Aioria brinca com todos, até mesmo com Máscara da Morte. Enquanto íamos os três até a casa de Aioros, pude notar toda essa mudança em seu comportamento. E também notei outra coisa, notei o quanto ele e Marin se amam, esta escrito no olhar deles.

Um olhar cheio de cumplicidade e carinho... Mas que não deixava o desejo de lado... E agora torno a me perguntar, como é que chegou a passar pela minha cabeça ser algo mais do que uma irmã para mestre Aioria. Como você é burra Lithos, como iria competir com ela?

Continuo lembrando do jeito dela no jantar, tão delicada, tão feminina e eu? Uma desastrada... Mal pude conter meu embaraço quando os vi junto e ainda por cima quebrei um monte de pratos.

Encaro meu reflexo novamente e pego a escova em cima da penteadeira... Começo a pentear meus cabelos... Enquanto isso reparo um pouco nos meus traços, na tonalidade de meus cabelos, na cor dos meus olhos, enfim em cada traço... E começo a me sentir ainda pior, realmente nunca vou chegar aos pés dela.

Levanto-me e sigo até a janela, as palavras continuam a voar por minha mente... _"Lithos... Eu e seu irmão estamos noivos"._ Noivos... noivos... noivos.

Sinto que uma lágrima cai, deslizando suave pelo meu rosto. Sento-me no chão, com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela e aos poucos ouço o som de meus próprios soluços aumentarem. Quando vejo, já estou em um pranto incontido, assim como tantos outros que tive durante todos esses anos estudando fora, só que o de agora não se trata de um pranto de saudade e sim de dor.

Abraço meus joelhos com força, tenho de chorar tudo agora e amanhã quando levantar; terei de ter tomado a consciência definitiva da minha posição de irmã e tentar na medida do possível me mostrar feliz. Não quero que Aioria fique triste, quero que meu "irmão" seja feliz e não serei eu a atrapalhar sua felicidade.

**Notas:** Eu (Lithos) peço desculpas pela demora para publicar esse capítulo que já esta pronto a um tempão, é que com a correria do vestibular acabou não dando tempo msm... Nesse cap. a Elfa sugeriu que fizéssemos o POV destacando a visão da Lithos (personagem) sobre os acontecimentos... Uma idéia e tanto, adorei

Espero que curtam mais esse cap. e vamos fazer o possível para não demorar a publicar os próximos... Lado positivo, o drama do vestiba passou, ehhhhhhhh eu passei no vestibular. Agora só março pra começar a correria de novo�

Abraços


	4. O Japa Boy

**Capitulo**** 4 - O japa boy**

Logo que o dia amanheceu, Lithos já imaginou que Marin pudesse estar l�, na mesa de café da manhã com seu mestre. Ficou receosa e com um tantinho de ciúme da amazona. Oras, mas tinha que esquecer aquela paixonite! Aioria em breve se casaria. Mas, não, não era ela. Ao chegar na cozinha foi recebida pelos acenos de Shura e Milo, juntamente com Oria.

- Bom dia. - ela os cumprimentou.

Milo e Aioria a cumprimentaram em uníssono. Shura não respondeu, já que estava de boca cheia, então só acenou.

- Sentaí, Lithos- Milo disse, sem cerimônia, sorrindo.

Ela sentou-se, indecisa no que comer no meio de um monte de coisas gostosas. Frutas, pão, mel, bolo, suco, achocolatado, geléia...

- Lithos, eu te achei um pouco estranha ontem... - Aioria começou.

- Ihhh, acho que exagerei com você naquela guerra de almofadas. Deve ser o meu relógio biológico que ainda não se adaptou, bobão!

Ele sorriu, a preocupação indo embora.

- Heh! É mesmo! Nem pensei nisso!

- Tcs.. Liga não, chica! Esse aí não costuma pensar. Aprendeu muito mal.

Lithos e Milo riram descontraídamente, enquanto Aioria olhava sério para o espanhol. Mas nem este agüentou, soltando uma risadinha.

- Pois eu aprendi a pensar na mesma escola que você, que se formou em burrice- Aioria falou, dando um tapa na numa do carcamano. - E não fala de boca cheia.

- Xii.. Tá dizendo isso só porque tem visita. - foi a fez de Milo.

- Ah é, eu lembro do jeito que ele comia quando era adolescente! Parecia um trator que devorava tudo que via pela frente!

Aioria tomou um gole do suco de laranja.

- Pelo visto, tiraram o dia para zoar comigo. E tão levando a Lithos junto.

- Ela tem futuro nesse ramo, Aioria- exclamou Shura, comendo uma fatia de queijo branco.

- Pois eu estou indo. Vou treinar, seus vagabundos. Tchau pra vocês, filadores de bóia- e saiu.

Logo Shura e Milo levantaram-se apressadamente, "catando cavaco", e correndo atrás de Aioria com pedidos de "ei! peraí!". Lithos deu um risinho, seu olhos encontrando os do Sr. Garan, que acabara de entrar ali.

- É sempre assim- perguntou.

- Geralmente.

No alojamento da amazonas e cavaleiros de prata, Marin também já ia saindo para treinar os novos discípulos quando o telefone tocou. Não ia atender, mas pensou duas vezes. Podia ser algo importante.

- Alô?

- Marin! Mana, me ajuda- a voz, em japonês, era conhecida e parecia desesperada.

Logo Marin a reconheceu.

- Tôma!O que foi? Onde você est�- perguntou.

- Aqui no aeroporto de Atenas. Lembra que te disse que estudaria aqui? Eu ia ficar num campus e tentei pedir umas informações para a aeromoça, mas eu falo muito mal grego. E aconteceu que estou preso nesse terminal desde ontem. Acho que por causa dos meus documentos ou da minha armadura. Não tem ninguém que sabe falar japonês aqui. Marin! Me tira desse lugar!

- Calma, Tôma. Já estou indo para'í. Em meia hora eu chego. Me espera. - tentou acalmar o irmão mais novo.

- Arigatou. Tchau!

- Tchau!

Desligou, já indo trocar de roupa e pensando onde deixar Tôma. Talvez na sala. Coitado do irmão!

Na Casa de Leão, Lithos terminou de ajudar Sr. Garan na cozinha e saiu para dar uma volta pelo Santuário e espairecer um pouco. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão com tantas "novidades".

Enquanto andava perto do alojamento das amazonas, viu Marin sair apressada e parou ao vê-la.

- Bom dia, Lithos! – exclamou a moça, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Marin! – Lithos cumprimentou, correspondendo ao sorriso. – Não vai treinar hoje? – perguntou ao notar que a noiva do irmão não estava com as roupas de treino.

- Vou, mas mais tarde. Tenho de ir a Atenas agora... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, o semblante preocupado. – Meu irmão chegou ontem do Japão e ficou preso no aeroporto, certamente com problemas por conta da sua bagagem. – a preocupação sumiu com uma gargalhada. – Também trazer uma armadura assim... Ai esse meu irmão! – ela olhou para Lithos. – Você não quer vir comigo? Claro, se não estiver ocupada.

Lithos pensou um pouco, sair com Marin, sua rival? Não ela não podia pensar assim, tinha que afastar esses pensamentos absurdos e ia sim com ela, afinal não tinha nada para fazer e adorava ir a Atenas, mesmo que fosse só para irem ao aeroporto.

- Quero sim! Estou sem nada para fazer e dar uma volta será muito bom! – Lithos sorriu e saiu com a moça em direção a Atenas.

Enquanto iam de ônibus até o aeroporto, Marin ia contando um pouco de sua vida e da de seu irmão, que também era um cavaleiro. Comentou o tanto que ele mudara depois que voltaram a se reencontrar, que ele agora estava alegre e brincalhão; e resolvera se dedicar mais aos estudos.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e Marin se dirigiu a uma das atendentes, mas nem precisou pedir informações. Pode ouvir atrás de si, a voz familiar de seu irmão e a de Lithos exclamarem surpresas e em uníssono.

- VOCÊ!

Virou-se assustada. Observando o irmão e Lithos apontando o dedo um para o outro com cara de espanto.

- Ué vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou.

- Sim. – Lithos respondeu, rindo sem graça. – Lembra do jovem que eu comentei na noite passada?

- Não me diga que...

- Sim, mana, sou eu... E essa ai...– disse apontando o dedo para Lithos. – Nem sequer me ajudou ontem, só ficou rindo da minha cara, enquanto eu passava o maior sufoco para me comunicar com a Aeromoça.

Marin não pode deixar de cair na risada, olhando para o irmão furioso e para uma Lithos muito sem graça pela coincidência.

- Deixem de ser bobos! – ela dizia rindo. – Esse tipo de coisa acontece.

- Sei... – Tôma tornou a dizer.

- Bem Tôma, me desculpe por ontem, sou Lithos. – disse Lithos estendendo as mãos para cumprimentar o rapaz.

Ele a olhou, sério, para depois sorrir de uma forma sincera.

- Desculpada. – disse pegando em sua mão para depois virar-se e abraçar a irmã, levantando-a do chão. – Minha irmã, que saudades...

- Digo o mesmo irmão! – Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado nas faces. – Agora me explica direito o que aconteceu?

- Pode deixar.

Lithos não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena, Marin lhe contara que os dois haviam passado muito tempo longe um do outro... E que só agora, nesses últimos anos é que tinham voltado a se ver. Os dois se amavam muito, pensou... Assim como Aioria a amava, um amor de irmão.

Após algumas horas de espera, Marin finalmente conseguiu convencer que a urna onde estava a armadura de Tôma não continha nenhuma arma e sim uma obra de arte.

Depois de todos os problemas com a alfândega resolvidos, foram almoçar em um restaurante simples no centro comercial de Atenas. Voltaram para o Santuário com a tarde caindo.

- Foi bem divertido o dia de hoje. – comentou Tôma. – Não é todo dia que eu tenho a honra de estar junto de tão adoráveis damas. – disse galanteador.

- Você não perde esse jeitinho safado heim? – Marin sorriu.

- É o meu charme. – disse ele fazendo uma cara de inocente.

- Convencido esse seu irmão heim, Marin? – Lithos riu.

- Eu convencido?

- E como! – as duas disseram rindo.

Entraram no santuário... Marin foi levar as coisas de Tôma para sua casa e pediu que os dois esperassem para subirem juntos até a casa de Leão.

Tôma e Lithos conversavam animados em frente ao alojamento das amazonas. Quando Aioria se aproximou, furioso...

- Pode me dizer por onde andou mocinha? – disse para Lithos. – E quem é esse? – perguntou mais nervoso ainda.

- Eu... – Lithos ia responder quando Marin apareceu. E por incrível que pareça, AMOU ela ter chegado.

- O que houve Oria? – ela disse, a expressão nervosa dele suavizou um pouco.

- Nada de muito grave... – disse irônico, olhando para Lithos. – Só minha querida irmãzinha que sumiu por um dia inteiro e agora esta toda alegre conversando com esse moço, que por sinal eu nunca vi. – disse num tom raivoso.

Marin olhou para seu noivo e tentou se manter séria, perante o ciúme dele ao ver a "irmãzinha" com um rapaz. "Se está assim agora, imagina quando ela lhe comunicar um namoro ou casamento" e começou a rir.

- E o que a outra senhora, que também sumiu um dia inteiro, esta rindo?

- Ai, Aioria... – disse o abraçando. – Lithos saiu comigo, fomos até o aeroporto buscar o meu irmão... – ela riu – ...Que por acaso é esse estranho que você nunca viu e com quem sua irmã estava conversando. – ele ainda olhou torto para o rapaz. – Aioria, esse é meu irmão Tôma. – Marin os apresentou. – E Tôma este é meu noivo e o irmão ciumento da jovem ali.

- Prazer, cunhado. – disse Tôma cumprimentando Aioria e sorrindo da confusão que fora armada.

Os dois se entreolharam e Lithos teve a impressão de ver sair faíscas desse olhar... Mas talvez fosse só uma impressão mesmo. Assim que se apresentaram subiram, os quatro juntos para a casa de leão, tinham muitas coisas a conversar...

Enquanto subiam as escadarias, Lithos reparou nos dois subindo juntos a frente delas. Duas belezas diferentes pensou. Tôma tinha uma pele clara e seus cabelos em um ruivo quase alaranjado que moldava seu rosto e contrastava com os olhos azuis claros, idênticos aos de Marin. Aioria já era moreno, um moreno de sol, que destacava os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos claro sempre rebeldes. Sorriu.

- O que foi Lithos? – Marin perguntou.

- Nada não só estava reparando em nossos irmãos. – disse ela, e novamente em seu coração veio a frase: "Mas Aioria não é seu irmão".

Continua...

**N.As:**

**Lithos:**

Mais um capítulo pronto... Ehhh... Hummm o que será que vai acontecer agora no Santuário, após a chegada de Tôma? Já deu pra perceber que Aioria é bem ciumento quando um certo rapaz conversa com sua "irmãzinha"... Briga entre cunhados ��' tsc tsc...

Ahhhh, a Lithos comenta sobre o rapaz japonês no capítulo 2, então eu e a Elfa tivemos a idéia de transformar esse rapaz no jovem Tôma... (O Tôma pra quem não sabe, aparece no Filme Tenkai Hen, e é LINDOOOOOOOOOOOO! Detalhe para a máscara da sua armadura... Ai ai.)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, comentem please.

Abraços

**Elfa:**

Primeiro, valeu pela reviews! Ela são importantes! Segundo, a idéia do Toma preso no aeroporto foi mais do filme "O Terminal" (que aliás eu só vi o trailer)... Bom, não escrevi muito nesse capitulo, mas... E adorei esse capitulo, imaginem a cena do encontro do Tôma e da Lithos em manga shoujo!


	5. Sentimentos

**Possibilidades**

Capítulo 5: Sentimentos

A chegada de Tôma trouxe muitos assuntos à tona, e Marin acabou ficando para jantar na casa de Aioria junto de seu irmão. Era impressionante ver como Lithos e Tôma se entendiam bem, apesar do pequeno embaraço de antes.

Aioria reparava a cena com atenção, sua irmã conversava com o irmão de Marin com um entusiasmo notável à distância e o jovem também correspondia da mesma forma. E não sabia por que, mas aquilo o incomodava, ele sempre fora ciumento, só que o ciúme que agora sentia era um tanto "forte" demais.

- Aioria? – Marin o chamou pela segunda vez. – Está nos ouvindo?

- Como? – ele se assustou virando-se para a noiva.

- Estava dizendo que seria legal se Tôma e Lithos pudessem ir com a gente na tal boate que o Milo falou. – ela sorriu. – O que acha da idéia?

- Se eles quiserem ir, não tem problemas. – Aioria deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu adoraria. – Tôma respondeu. – Faz tempo que não saio.

- E você Lithos? – Marin perguntou.

- Também gostaria de conhecer essa boate. – disse se levantando da mesa. – Tôma por que não deixamos nossos irmãos um pouco a sós? – ela sorriu sem graça. – Acho que já velamos muito. – Tôma também sorriu sem graça e se levantou, caminhando junto com Lithos até a saída da casa de leão.

Aioria ainda tentou de certa forma impedir, mas Marin fez um gesto pra que ele os deixasse.

- Oria... – ela começou séria.

- Hum?

- Eles só foram conversar, disfarça esse ciúme que ta dando pra notar a quilômetros. – ele se assustou com o tom sério dela.

- Desculpe. – ele respondeu sem jeito. – Mas... – Marin se aproximou e o calou com um beijo, ao qual o leonino respondeu com paixão.

- Estava com saudades. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também. – Aioria sorriu abraçando novamente a amazona e a puxando para outro beijo.

- Seu irmão é bem ciumento. - Tôma disse sentando-se num dos degraus da escada, sendo acompanhado no gesto por Lithos.

Lithos ainda pensou em dizer que Aioria não era seu irmão, que só tomara conta dela desde que era criança, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Eu é que deveria ter ciúmes de deixar a minha mana a sós com ele. – Tôma sorriu e Lithos tornou a reparar no belo sorriso que tinha o rapaz.

- É, mas acho que não ia adiantar... Eles vão se casar esqueceu? – ela sorriu.

- E ela nem me consultou... – ele fingiu uma cara de bravo. – Mas deixemos os pombinhos pra lá, e me diga Lithos, sempre morou aqui no Santuário?

- Não. – ela virou-se para ele. – Tinha dez anos quando mestre Aioria me trouxe para morar aqui.

- Mas, vocês não são irmãos? – ele perguntou, em tom curioso.

- Sim e não. – ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo, meio sem jeito. – Aioria me adotou como irmã quando perdi meu pai.

Tôma ficou sério, como se só agora pesasse as lembranças ruins que havia trazido a tona.

- Desculpa, não queria lhe trazer lembranças ruins.

- Não tem nada do que pedir desculpas, isso não me traz tristeza, apenas saudade. – ela sorriu de forma sincera. – Foi o mestre Aioria que ajudou a mim e a meu pai e eu sei que de onde ele estiver meu pai olha por mim.

- Aioria parece ser uma pessoa muito boa. – Tôma sorriu sincero. – Marin fala maravilhas dele e agora você também.

- É porque é verdade. – ela sorriu. – E você Tôma, me conte um pouco da sua vida. Sei que só recentemente você voltou a ver Marin.

- Falar sobre a minha vida... Não tenho grandes coisas a dizer sobre ela, nem algo do qual eu tenha orgulho. – ele disse triste.

- Sempre tem algo.

- Ou não, como a Marin já te disse eu sou um cavaleiro, ou melhor, um anjo. – Lithos o olha sem entender nada. – É como são chamados os cavaleiros da minha ordem, os cavaleiros celestiais.

- Então...

- Eu não sou um dos defensores deste santuário. – ele sorriu sem graça. – Eu era um dos defensores da deusa Ártemis. – o olhar do rapaz se perde por um momento. – É por isso que digo, não tenho grandes coisas a falar sobre o meu passado. Você deve saber que Ártemis atacou o santuário há algum tempo não?

- Não. Eu não sabia... Desde que fui para o colégio interno, Aioria nunca me informava sobre as batalhas. – o semblante dela se torna sério. – Acho que para me proteger.

- Que bom que ele sempre te protegeu... Eu não pude fazer isso, ao contrário, cheguei a atacar minha própria irmã.

- Você não deveria saber o que estava fazendo, na certa... E passado é passado Tôma, você ama muito a sua irmã e o que quer que tenha feito já foi esquecido. – ela sorriu e o abraçou com carinho, num gesto espontâneo.

Tôma se sentiu bem no abraço da garota, fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão bem como agora. E ela tinha razão, as coisas passadas não deviam mais ser trazidas sempre à tona isso só o fazia sofrer... E estava fazendo de tudo para corrigir seus erros.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu quando se separaram.

Lithos sorriu, a presença do rapaz fazia muito bem a ela...

Noite de boate. Marin e as demais meninas se reúnem no quarto de Marin, rindo alto, se maquiando e se vestindo para saírem. Lithos chega logo depois, encontrando Tôma no meio do caminho.

- Vai lá nas meninas? – ele pergunta saindo de casa.

Lithos sorri.

- Vou sim. Tão fazendo muito barulho?

- Você nem imagina.

E ouvem uma risada alta e escandalosa vinda lá de dentro.

- Entra lá! – o rapaz diz num tom cordial.

A moça repara que o ruivo ainda está de chinelos, um jeans meio puído, roupas de ficar em casa.

- Você não vai, Toma?

- Não. – balança a cabeça. – Vou ficar aqui. Nem comprei convite. Mas vai lá e aproveite a boate.

Lithos concorda, sorrindo para o amigo, embora desejasse que ele fosse. A companhia de Tôma, que tinha quase a mesma idade que ela seria ótima.

- Tudo bem. Bom, então vou lá. Até mais.

- Até.

Tôma segue seu caminho e Lithos entra no alojamento procurando de onde vinham as vozes. Encontrou Marin fazendo piastra em Shina, enquanto esta pintava as unhas dos pés. Sara penteava o cabelo, tentando prende-lo no alto, Dido retocava as unhas de Shina.

- Oi! Nossa, tava ouvindo as risadas de longe. - diz, entrando com sua bolsa.

- Lithos, pensei que nem viesse! – Marin lhe cumprimenta.

- Não se distrai não, Marin! Se você queimar o meu cabelo... – Shina ameaça, a cabeça cheia de pregadeiras.

Marin balança a cabeça rindo.

- Sou profissional. Di, me ajuda aqui, vou arrumar meu cabelo.

Peixes pega o aparelho e continuou a passar no cabelo de Shina.

- Lithos, quero ver sua roupa! – ele fala, sem desconcentrar do cabelo da Cobra. – Shina, vê se fica parada também.

A menina de cabelos arroxeados sorri, pegando a bolsa e colocando as roupas encima da cama.

- Pensei em ir com esse tomara-que-caia vermelho... Mas não sei...

- Com essa saia rodada fica ó-ti-mo. Preto combina com qualquer coisa. – ele responde. – Vai ficar linda.

- Vai alisar também, Lithos?

- Ah não, Sara, meu cabelo vai ficar muito escorrido. Ele já é bem liso.

Lithos ajudou-a a prender o cabelo, e as duas, para adiantar começaram a se vestir. Sara com uma bata azul e calça jeans escura.

- Deixou o Kiki com quem?

- Com o Shaka. Sabe como ele é, não gosta muito de boate. Mas disseram que deve tocar alguns remix de músicas indianas.

- Gente, vocês não sabem quem eu vi hoje, perto da casa do Carlo...

Afrodite faz suspense terminando uma ultima parte do cabelo de Shina. Lithos olhando para ele, tendo toda a certeza de que a carapuça serviria para ela.

- Diz logo, biba! – Cobra está impaciente.

- A mocinha aí, num climinha com o irmão da Marin. Cuidado pra não virar cunhada dupla, eihn, Marin?

As meninas riram e Lithos ficou vermelha, tentando remediar a situação muito mal entendida.

- Nhaaa... Nada a ver, Afrodite. Eu e o Tôma somos amigos, viu?

- Isso justifica a ciumeira do Oria. – Marin disse, brincando.

- Amizade é o primeiro passo. Não vê nossa amiga ruiva aqui? De simples conhecida até noiva, eihn? – e piscou para a amazona.

Lithos fica sem graça. Tôma é um rapaz bonito, inteligente, simpático, mas era apenas um amigo novo e já muito querido. Mas é do Leão que ela gosta e isso lhe dá uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Gente, vê se se apressa! A gente tem só mais vinte minutos, eihn? – Sara avisou.

A boate Poison foi inaugurada recentemente, mesmo assim faz tanto sucesso quanto as mais tradicionais boates de Athenas. Hoje a noite seria uma boa mistura. Um dos DJs era mestre em dance e rave. Outro, muito famoso na região, gostava de misturar sucessos de radio e mixá-los. Também era fã de música indiana e por isso, surpresas de mixagem nesse estilo estariam garantidas.

Lá pela meia-noite a boate já fervia. Os cavaleiros chegaram em três carros. Um dirigido por Mu, aonde vinham, além dele, a esposa Sara, Lithos e Aioria e Marin. Outro era Shura quem dirigia, acompanhado de Shina, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e o solteiríssimo Milo, já prometendo que a noite seria ótima. Noutro, Aldebaran no volante, além dos gêmeos e da esposa de Saga (os dois carregados de sarcasmo) e também Aioros.

Entram na boate, os casais abraçados. Os solteiros olhando para os lados. Demora um pouco até acharem uma mesa vazia e puxarem cadeiras para tanta gente, mas poucos foram os que se sentaram. Dido começou a ouvir a voz de um homem, seguido de uma mulher.

- Ahh! Satisfaction! Eu TENHO que dançar essa música!

E lá se vai o peixinho pela multidão de dançarinos que se mexia ao ritmo da música e das luzes piscantes e coloridas. Carlo se levanta logo, indo atrás dele.

- Shura, pede Sex on the Beach pra gente. Depois volto aqui.

- Ê drink mais batido. Tá, vai lá amico.

Os solteiros também partiram para pista, mas quando começa "The Killer's Song". Hora de partir para a caçada. Não demora muito até a mesa estar praticamente vazia. Apenas Mu e Sara, Aioria e Marin. E Lithos.

- Vai lá dançar, Lithos! De repente tem até um gatinho lá te esperando! – Marin brinca.

Aioria fez um bico.

- To de olho, eihn, Lithos! Vai lá, mas juízo!

Sentindo que estava sobrando ela foi até o barman, pedir apenas um batida de pêssego. Está começando achar que não foi boa idéia ter vindo na boate. A menina observa de longe a mesa onde estava anteriormente. Aioria cheio de carinhos para Marin, cochichando algo no ouvindo dela, ou por causa da musica alta, ou por causa do conteúdo da mensagem. Sem chance... Devia desistir logo dele que já era praticamente casado. A amazona de águia está certa. Quem sabe não achava alguém? Era melhor parar com esse amor platônico.

- Não precisa só ficar olhando, pode ir dançar também... – sente cochicharem no seu ouvido e se vira.

- Quem... Tôma!

Lithos sorri ao ver o amigo e lhe abraça, falando no seu ouvido:

- Pensei que não viria...

- Resolvi vir.

- Eu estou totalmente deslocada aqui. – ela comentou com sinceridade, oferecendo um pouco da bebida, que ele aceitou.

- Somos dois. Nunca fui de sair para boate.

Até que começou a tocar "Twist and Shout" em versão remix.

- Quer vir, dançar Lithos? – Tôma repara que ela já esta cantando a música.

- Você vem comigo?

- Claro, vamos lá!

E vão até a pista, sem perceber que perto dali, na mesa, alguém muito ciumento os observava.

Continua...

**N/A** **Elfa**Ufa! Demorou mais saiu! Desculpem pelo atraso, eu estava com tantas pendências e com poucas idéias. Não vai acontecer novamente! Bem, parece que o Leãozinho está bem ciumento, eihn? No que vai dar isso?

**Lithos** Demoramos, mas ta ai mais um cap. A correria anda mta e fica difícil estar atualizando rápido... Mas vamos tentar! Lithos é uma garota de sorte... O Toma é tão lindo! Pena que o Oria não gosta mto dele...


	6. Descobertas

Possibilidades

Capítulo 6

Descobertas

A chegada de Toma havia animado a noite e Lithos estava adorando a companhia. Já tinham dançado várias músicas juntos e hora ou outra paravam para jogar conversa fora. Na verdade, não tinham saído um minuto sequer de perto um do outro.

Na mesa onde estavam os casais a conversa também girava animada, só Aioria permanecia com uma cara de meter medo a qualquer um, de olho em Lithos que não desgrudava do irmão de Marin. Apesar do ciúme imenso, ele até tentava disfarçar, participando da conversa e indo dançar uma música ou outra com Marin.

Ele só não esperava que o assunto da mesa fosse chegar naquele ponto delicado:

- O irmão da Marin heim? Mal chegou e já deu um jeito de arrumar uma namoradinha. – Shura comentava distraído.

- Esses dois são parecidos mesmo, para gostarem de pessoas da mesma família. – Miro comentava evasivo.

- Os dois formam um belo casal. – Kamus sempre discreto também comentou.

Aioria, que estava distraído com a dança, pegou a conversa pela metade. Encarou Kamus com certa raiva. Seu rosto encarava cada um que falava sobre os dois para logo voltar a pista de dança.

- Concordo Kamus, os dois estão uma graça juntos. – Sara disse observando Lithos e Toma voltarem para a pista de dança. – Não é engraçado Marin, parece mesmo que você vai virar cunhada dupla.

- Vou ter que concordar que os dois estão realmente fofos juntos, mas são só amigos. – Marin que já percebera a cara de Aioria tentava mudar o enfoque sobre o "casal".

- Só amigos, ruiva? – Afrodite comentou chegando à mesa junto com Carlo. – Eu acho é que em breve vamos ter a notícia de mais um casal feliz.

Embaixo da mesa, Aioria se continha para não levantar e meter as mãos no pescoço daquela biba intrometida.

- Gente, eu acho que nosso amigo Aioria não está gostando nem um pouco dessa idéia. –

Mu disse tentando alertar o pessoal. – É um irmão ciumento. – completou.

Logo o rumo da conversa virou para o ciúme do leonino, lembrando de alguns micos básicos que ele já tinha passado por ser tão impulsivo. Lembraram até mesmo de uma crise de ciúmes que ele tivera com Marin, antes mesmo de começarem a namorar. Mas, mesmo assim, os olhos do leão somente voltaram a pista, sem prestar atenção a mais nada a não ser a Lithos e Toma.

Enquanto na mesa a discussão continuava, envolvendo ainda o mesmo tema. Os dois jovens em questão dançavam animadamente na pista de dança, totalmente alheios aos comentários.

Toma estava cada vez mais encantado com Lithos, quando a conhecera no avião, não pensara que ela era tão especial. A conversa entre eles fluía de um jeito único e ela era encantadora. Tanto na maneira de conversar, como de dançar e sempre atenciosa com ele.

Nos pensamentos de Lithos também se passavam as mesmas idéias, do rapaz desajeitado que conhecera no avião ao que dançava agora com ela, realmente não imaginava que o mesmo rapaz fosse tão gentil e atencioso. E como estar com ele a fazia esquecer todos os seus problemas, era uma sensação tão boa.

Perdidos em seus pensamentos, nem reparam quando a música mudou, apenas sorriram um para o outro quando notaram o que estavam fazendo.

- Gosta de músicas lenta? – ele perguntou.

- Gosto. – ela sorriu para ele.

Logo estavam abraçados e dançando a melodia suave e romântica, todos os demais casais também começaram a dançar. Na mesa a atenção foi completamente voltada para os dois jovens.

- Que bom que vim! – Toma disse baixinho no ouvido de Lithos. – Acho que não iria me perdoar se não estivesse aqui com você.

- Também estou feliz por ter vindo. – Lithos respondeu calmamente. – Estava me sentindo muito sozinha.

- Então éramos dois solitários. – ele sorriu rapidamente.

A dança continuava e a discussão envolta da mesa onde estavam os cavaleiros se formou.

- Não disse? – Afrodite disse sorridente. – Esses dois... Já estava desconfiado desde hoje à tarde quando os vi se abraçando na porta do templo de leão.

- Você comentou mesmo. – Sara disse meio sem jeito, já notando o olhar furioso de Aioria.

- Aposto que eles vão se beijar. – Miro disse.

Aracnídeo desgraçado! Quem era ele para comentar assim da vida alheia como um reality show ou uma novela? Principalmente quando essa vida alheia era a da sua irmã.

- Será? Acho que timidez não vai deixar. – Shura disse.

- Por Athena! Já começaram a fazer aposta. – Kamus disse desolado.

- Aioria, não fique assim, sua irmã não é mais criança. – Mu disse tentando acalmar Aioria. – Deixa os dois namorarem!

- Assim como? – Aioria disse nervoso. – Não tem ninguém nervoso aqui Mu.

Marin acenou para Mu deixar quieto por enquanto. Os dois estavam só dançando, não havia nada de mal em dançar.

Na pista Toma e Lithos se aproximavam cada vez mais um do outro, a respiração conjunta acariciando a face de ambos. Os sorrisos, as palavras doces... Por um momento tudo pareceu desaparecer da vista dos dois jovens e só eles estavam ali, naquele imenso salão. Dançando juntos.

- Posso beijar você? – Toma perguntou, enquanto erguia o rosto de Lithos suavemente.

Não houve respostas. Só o beijo suave que começaram a trocar. Sorriram um para o outro ao se separarem e tornaram a se beijar.

Na Mesa

- Pode passar o dinheiro Shura, eu ganhei! – dizia Miro enquanto Shura passava desolado o dinheiro para ele.

- Que lindo! – alguns exclamavam.

Aldebaran chegou de repente.

- Ué, Aioria? Desde quando você deixa que mexam assim com sua irmãzinha? – ele riu gostoso.

- A irmãzinha cresceu! – Afrodite disse rapidamente.

A fúria de Aioria chegou ao extremo, estava tentando ao máximo se segurar naquela cadeira, mas ouvir aquilo foi demais pra ele. Na verdade, ele nem sabia o que estava sentindo... Ver Lithos, a pequena Lithos que nunca saia do seu lado, ali beijando. Beijando alguém, que sendo irmão ou não de Marin era praticamente um estranho... Não agüentou, levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção aos dois.

- Aioria, o que você vai fazer? – Marin ainda tentou segurar o noivo.

- Me deixa! – ele disse esbravejando.

- Será que foi algo que eu disse? – Aldebaran se arrependeu da frase de minutos antes.

- Vamos ter de ir atrás. – Mu disse também se levantando.

- Não Mu, agora não é hora. – Sara segurou Mu pelo braço. – Pode piorar a situação.

- Deixem, eu vou... – Marin suspirou. – Só espero que eles não comecem a brigar aqui dentro.

Lithos e Toma já dançavam normalmente, quando um furioso Aioria os separou.

- Vamos embora Lithos. – disse fuzilando o jovem anjo.

- Ei, o que houve? – Toma perguntou.

- Não, estou dançando! – ela disse tentando se livrar das mãos de Aioria.

- Se você não vier comigo, eu quebro a cara dele. – disse olhando autoritário para a irmã.

A boate parou ao ouvir a última frase e todos voltaram a atenção para os três na pista de dança. Alguns ao fundo começaram a gritar...

- BRIGA! BRIGA! – Lithos olhou indignada para Aioria e se soltou dele, indo em direção a saída. O cavaleiro saiu logo atrás. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – as vozes ao fundo lamentaram.

- Marin o que houve? – Toma perguntou ao ver a irmã se aproximar.

- Melhor a gente ir atrás daqueles dois. – disse também saindo da boate.

Do lado de fora da boate

- Por que fez isso Aioria? – Lithos dizia indignada.

- Por que fiz isso? Eu é que tenho de perguntar o que você estava fazendo, o que pensou pra beijar aquele cara?

- Aquele cara tem nome, ele se chama Toma. E que eu saiba ele é irmão da sua noiva. – Lithos evitava olhar para o cavaleiro.

- E por isso você o beija na frente de todos e eu fico na maior cara de tacho vendo meus amigos fazendo apostas sobre o que vocês iam fazer. E questionando que tipo de irmão sou eu... – Aioria levantava ainda mais a voz.

- Eu não sou mais criança Aioria, eu cresci, ou você não percebeu isso? – Lithos também levantara a sua. – E você não tinha o direito de se intrometer daquele jeito.

- Claro que tinha, sou seu irmão! – disse furioso. – E...

- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU IRMÃO! – Lithos gritou, liberando toda a raiva que sentia.

Gritou de raiva, primeiro pela vergonha que passara, depois pela intromissão na sua vida... Gritou porque queria deixar aos quatro cantos de que entre eles não havia nada... Nada... E que ele não tinha o direito de tratá-la daquela forma. Ele não era irmão dela...

As lágrimas caíram e o silêncio surgiu aterrador. Aioria olhava assustado para a jovem a sua frente, chorando, os olhos repletos de mágoa... A frase ainda ressoando em sua cabeça... Ela estava certa, ele não era seu irmão e ela não era mais criança. Ele não tinha mais nada haver com ela, estava atrapalhando. E só tinha feito aquilo por... Ciúmes.

Ciúme por que a atenção dela não era mais para ele, porque a garotinha que estava sempre ao seu lado tinha crescido... Ciúme porque... Simplesmente não queria vê-la junto de quem quer que fosse.

Marin e Toma chegaram nesse momento. Aioria estava arrasado em um canto, em silêncio e Lithos chorava... Marin ouviu as últimas frases e sabia o porque daquele clima. Toma se aproximou em silêncio da garota, oferecendo sua mão.

- Vem Lithos, eu te levo pra casa! – disse pegando-a pela mão para depois abraçá-la e saírem juntos em direção ao santuário.

Aioria ainda tentou contestar, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os de Marin. E não gostou do que viu, o brilho deles era severo e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que precisamos conversar Aioria. – disse ríspida.

- Marin eu... – ele não sabia o que fazer.

Aioria abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, tentando encontrar na sua mente, alguma palavra, alguma frase com nexo, que pudesse explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo a Marin. Mas como explicar, se tudo estava tão imerso no caos? Antes que ele pudesse pensar mais, e tentar dizer o que não conseguia, Marin levantou a mão, num gesto de interrupção.

- Antes de você falar alguma coisa, eu quero saber, Aioria, o que é que deu na sua cabeça para fazer essa besteira?

- Eu...

- Me ouça. A Lithos já disse Aioria, pare de se preocupar com ela! Ela já é crescida! Ela é madura o suficiente para saber com quem se envolve.

- Crescida? A Lithos é só uma criança! O que são dezoito anos? Nada, Marin! Dezoito anos não são nada! – o leão finalmente reagiu. – E se aquele cara fizesse alguma coisa com ela, eihn? Eu sou responsável por ela e não me arrependo do que eu fiz.

Marin sentiu uma certa raiva em seu peito.

- Com dezoito anos nós já servíamos Athena e até antes disso, enfrentamos Titãs. Viramos defensores de Athena com dez, nove anos. Mas dezoito anos não são suficientes para um beijo? Para uma dança? – a voz de Marin estava calma. – Ou simples fato de ela estar com alguém te irrita tanto assim? Ciúme?

Aioria ficou mudo. Mas não houve silêncio. Marin continuava a dizer tudo que mais tarde ele reconheceria que estava certo.

- Ela não pediu sua ajuda, Aioria! Você não tinha e nem precisava se meter! O que eles estavam fazendo de errado? Se beijando! Por Zeus! Isso não pode existir Aioria, esse ciúme de irmão não é assim!

Aioria sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Se não é ciúme é o que então? Eu não conheço direito aquele cara! E todos estavam falando dela! Que droga! Agora nem proteger a Lithos eu posso mais!

- O que pretendia com aquela ceninha ridícula, eihn? Se impor? Dizer que a Lithos só faz o que você quer? Dizer que nenhum homem pode chegar perto dela? Ela não é sua irmã e tem todo o direito de fazer o que quiser da vida dela! Aquilo não é proteger, Aioria! É proibir! O que o Toma tem de errado pra Lithos ser protegida dele? Ele não é uma ameaça! E aquele cara é meu irmão e confio nele!

- Como pode confiar nele? Você mal passou sua vida com ele, Marin! Você nem o conhece direito e até pouco tempo atrás ele era nosso inimigo! Eu o mataria se fizesse qualquer coisa com ela.

Marin sentiu seus olhos queimarem e no estante seguinte não viu mais nada, a não ser sua mão na face do leão. No instante seguinte se virou. Não queria mais ver Aioria. Uma noite estragada por um ataque ridículo de ciúmes.

- Marin... – ela ouviu ele chamando.

- Quando você estiver mais civilizado, me procure. Mas resolve seus problemas, por que esse ciúme está passado dos limites de irmão pra virar outra coisa.

E foi tudo que ela disse, antes de ir embora.

Desde a boate até o caminho do Santuário Lithos não disse nada. Vez por outra Toma ainda checava seu rosto, ás vezes para secar suas lágrimas, ás vezes para ver se estava bem. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava achar uma palavra de consolo. Às vezes era difícil consolar alguém, principalmente pela raiva que sentia por Aioria. Se tentasse talvez machucaria Lithos e isso era o que menos pretendia.

Ao entrarem no Santuário, puxou-a pelo braço, até sentarem num dos degraus da escadaria de Touro, e ele falou, sem jeito, mas com toda a sinceridade possível:

- Sei que essa pergunta é estúpida, mas está tudo bem? Eu não sei consolar as pessoas direito, mas... Se quiser desabafar, eu fico quieto e te escuto.

Lithos sorriu tristemente.

- Obrigada por perguntar. Ai, Tôma... Porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo? A noite estava sendo tão legal...

Em seu interior, Tôma se sentiu feliz por saber que a noite estava sendo boa. Ele também pensava o mesmo. Mas não quis interromper a garota.

- Eu sei que ele se sente responsável por mim, foi ele quem me criou e tudo, mas mesmo assim, ele não tem o direito de mandar na minha vida, né? Poxa, a gente não tava fazendo nada de errado ali. Eu sinceramente confio em você e a Marin é sua irmã, por isso o Aioria devia confiar em você também. Mas é tudo tão difícil... Eu acho que não tinha necessidade desse ataque todo de ciúmes. O Aioria me decepcionou muito. Eu não esperava isso por parte dele. Eu sou crescida, sei o que é bom ou ruim para mim.

Ele colocou a mão no seu ombro e apertou suavemente. Como se assim pudesse passar toda a força para ela.

- O Aioria é um idiota. – foi o que falou. – Tem uma irmã linda, que o ama tanto... e nem se quer valoriza isso.

Lithos corou levemente, mas Toma não percebeu.

- Eu demorei muito tempo pra achar minha irmã, Lithos. Estava até desistindo. Hoje ela é tudo para mim. E sei que não quero perde-la de forma alguma. Eu vi o Aioria e sei que ele cuida muito bem da Marin. Só que infelizmente, é um cabeça dura do caramba, que não vê que tem uma irmã para proteger e não para ditar o destino.

Ela sorriu, relaxada. Em tão pouco tempo, Toma já lhe parecia um ótimo amigo. Era inteligente, bonito, educado. E além do que, a noite tinha sido tão boa... O beijo tinha sido maravilhoso...

- Não o culpe, Lithos. Ele está errado, mas acho que só estava mesmo tentando te proteger. Só que fora dos limites. Não concordo com a atitude dele, mas até entendo.

Toma sorriu de volta. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, e gostou do fato de ela não ter puxado a mão. Ficaram assim... um tempo em silêncio, só pensando no que dizer um ao outro.

- Está com muita raiva? – Lithos perguntou.

- Estou um pouco. Mas deixa, eu melhoro depois. E você?

- Só decepcionada. Acho que minha raiva passou no caminho do santuário e com essa conversa. Agora estou mesmo é cansada.

- Então eu te levo até a casa de Leão. Toma um banho quente pra relaxar e dorme bastante. Acho que ele não vai querer te incomodar, minha irmã não ia deixar eu fazer isso.

Toma se levantou e puxou Lithos delicadamente. Subiram as escadas até leão.

- Obrigada por me ouvir. Vou fazer o que você disse, só não sei se vou relaxar.

- Bom, pelo menos tenta. E qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui. É só ligar que eu venho correndo, viu?

A garota sorriu e Toma quase cedeu a impulso de beija-la.

- Que foi? – ela estranhou o tanto que ele olhava.

- Nada... É que você tem um sorriso bonito. Bem, está entregue. Estou cansado também, vou dormir.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

E ele foi embora. Lithos ainda ficou na porta esperando ele sumir pela casa de Câncer. Que noite, eihn! Só esperava que tudo se normaliza-se amanhã. Mas sabia que não seria tão fácil e nem tão rápido que tudo se resolveria.

Durante o banho sorriu pensando em Toma. Toma... queria muito que as coisas dessem certo entre eles. A vida dava tantas voltas, não é? Mesmo assim, sabia que não era nem paixão, nem amor que sentia pelo rapaz. Era uma amizade gostosa. Infelizmente era por Aioria que seu coração batia forte. Mas era ele quem mais estava a machucando.

Continua...


	7. Uma Chance para Recomeçar

**Possibilidades**

**Uma Chance Para Recomeçar**

Após a discussão que tivera tanto com Lithos quanto com Marin, Aioria deixou a discoteca para caminhar pelo centro de Atenas e pela primeira vez em anos se sentia confuso, sem saber o que fazer.

_Marin tem toda razão. Meu ciúme idiota acabou magoando uma das pessoas que eu mais amo. _

A discussão de horas atrás ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos.

"**Esse ciúme está passando dos limites de irmão para virar outra coisa"**

_Não, não era isso... Mas, se não era o que é que tinha acontecido horas antes?_

"**VOCÊ NÃO É MEU IRMÃO"**

Olhou para a direção do santuário, talvez fosse melhor voltar e conversar. Não podia deixar as coisas daquela maneira, ou tudo se quebraria e sem deixar chance para concertos. E isso ele nunca permitiria.

0o0

A casa de Leão já estava imersa no silêncio. Lithos não ouvira ruído algum que indicasse que Aioria já tinha voltado.

Quando chegou, tudo que fez foi ter uma conversa rápida com Garan, que foi mais choro do que uma conversa propriamente dita, só conseguiu deixá-lo preocupado, até desistir de dizer qualquer coisa e se trancar no quarto.

Não queria nada.

E ninguém a entenderia afinal... Não passava de uma jovem tola e... Apaixonada. Assim, de um jeito inevitável, por anos a fio. E por mais que tentasse enxergar outros rostos, sentir os sorrisos em sua direção; era só o rosto dele que procurava, era só o seu sorriso que queria sentir e era só seus olhos que os seus buscavam encontrar.

Ele, ele, sempre ele. Podia ter sido apenas uma paixão adolescente boba, mas não foi. Podia ser apenas mais um sentimento pequeno, mas não era. E por mais que dessem voltas, os caminhos de sua vida sempre a traziam de volta para ele.

Ela amava Aioria. Fugir disso era idiotice. E ela não era uma idiota mesmo? Só para variar.

Pensou em Tohma, gostava dele, gostava de verdade, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de convivência. O sorriso sereno, que a acalmava, os olhos azuis tão moleques, mas que guardavam algo muito mais profundo; algo que ela nunca alcançaria, não importasse quanto tempo se passasse.

E ela acabaria magoando-o, pois em seu coração tudo o que tinha para lhe oferecer era sua amizade.

Ouviu passos.

0o0

Droga, talvez estivesse sendo precipitado de novo, talvez fosse fazer ainda mais besteira. Só que tinha que conversar com Lithos.

Ela era sua família. Era mais que família...

Parou na porta do quarto e encostou as mãos na porta, ainda longe da maçaneta.

Lithos, do outro lado, fez o mesmo. Sabia que era ele. Ela sempre sabia.

O silêncio que perdurou doía. Ambos pensavam em suas próprias palavras e em seus atos daquela noite, a mágoa era presente... Embora o medo de que ela permanecesse ali para sempre fosse ainda maior. Não era melhor encarar tudo como um grande mal entendido?

Não. Não era. Algo entre eles mudara, não dava mais para simplesmente dizer Bom Dia ou Oi, como se aquela noite não tivesse acontecido.

"_Eu estraguei tudo..."_ o pensamento veio instantâneo, para ambos.

Lithos se afastou da porta, recostando-se de costas a ela e voltando a chorar. Tinha dito a Tohma que ia ficar bem... Mas não ia. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem e os soluços escaparam, sem que tivesse controle sobre eles.

Aioria levou a mão para a maçaneta, ia entrar, tinha que entrar, ainda mais depois de ouvir que Lithos chorava... Ele sempre tinha que estragar tudo com seu maldito jeito impulsivo?

Quando ia girar a maçaneta sentiu um olhar sobre si.

Garan.

O seu fiel amigo...

E ele só fez um gesto para que o acompanhasse, largou a porta, tentou esquecer a tristeza que vinha de dentro dela e o seguiu.

0o0

Garan já o esperava nas escadarias da Casa de Leão, olhava as estrelas, era uma noite bonita afinal, embora parecesse cheia de névoa. Seus olhos não pareciam repreensivos, mas Garan deixava transparecer algo quando se preparava para uma bronca?

- Bom, por que não senta? – ele disse sereno.

- Estou querendo voltar lá para dentro. – disse, a raiva marcando as palavras, Garan nem ligou e se sentou nas escadarias. Não viu outra alternativa, fez o mesmo.

- Agora pode me contar o que aconteceu?

- Brigamos.

- Vocês sempre tiveram uma e outra briga, mas nunca vi a Lithos triste daquele jeito, nem você se controlando para não escancarar a porta e começar a falar como um louco. – Aioria o olhou assustado. – O que houve?

- Ciúmes... – disse baixinho.

- Como?

- Tá bom Garan... Sabe qual merda eu fiz dessa vez? ARRANQUEI A LITHOS DA BOATE! ISSO MESMO E AINDA QUASE ESBOFETEI A CARA MALDITA DO IRMÃO DA MARIN QUE SE ATREVEU A BEIJÁ-LA. – gritou, em alto e bom som, levantando-se.

- Ah... Foi isso? Esse foi um de seus maiores ataques de ciúme sabia? – Aioria olhava para Garan indignado com tanta calma. – Tem razão Lithos estar tão chateada.

- Eu ainda não terminei, sabe o que ela me disse? Heim, você sabe o que ela teve coragem de gritar pra mim? Que eu não sou irmão dela... – a última frase saiu baixinha. – Que eu não sou irmão dela.

- Ela não disse nenhuma mentira, vocês não são irmãos.

Silêncio. Aioria voltou a se sentar, dessa vez aparentemente mais calmo.

- É não somos irmãos.

- Sempre se consideraram assim Aioria, mas sempre foram grandes amigos. Você a ajudou em um momento difícil, mas ela também sempre esteve ao seu lado, em todos os momentos difíceis que você passou.

- Eu sei...

- Só que não parece se lembrar. – disse, desta vez seu tom de voz saiu severo.

- Eu devo desculpas a ela não é?

- Muito mais que desculpas Aioria, ela merece uma explicação.

- Garan, eu não agüentei ver aquele garoto... junto dela. Não pude me conter, todos começaram a falar dos dois e o idiota se aproveitou dela.

- Será que se aproveitou mesmo? – Aioria olhou displicente para o céu. – Lithos cresceu, agora você percebeu não é? É uma mulher Aioria, uma jovem mulher. Não pode esperar que ela continue a garotinha que um dia você mandou para estudar longe do Santuário, não pode esperar que ela continue a menina que não ficava longe de você.

- Não podia ser assim...

- Assim como? Você já traçou o seu futuro, ela precisa traçar o dela. Afinal, não estará aqui para sempre.

- Eu não vou deixá-la, sabe disso.

- Eu sei disso Aioria, mas ela não vai aceitar, e disso você já devia ter tomado consciência. O Santuário agora está em paz, não veremos mais guerras, cada um traçou um caminho, já tivemos casamentos, reencontros... Você mesmo irá se casar! – disse. – Lithos não vai querer atrapalhar você e Marin, creio que ela se sente uma peça que não se encaixa. Então ela própria quer traçar seus rumos, não pode mais ficar presa a você.

- Ela não está presa a mim...

- Está sim, somos tudo o que ela tem. Somos sua única família.

- Então por que os caminhos têm que se separar?

- Quer que ela passe a vida a seu lado, vendo você construir uma vida com Marin, ter filhos, enquanto ela continua a seu lado, sem poder fazer o mesmo?

- Não é isso...

- É sim, foi isso que sua crise de ciúmes mostrou. Você a quer sempre a seu lado, não quer que ela fique com mais ninguém, mas você não tem a mesma disposição pra ela. Quer que ela pra você, só que você, Aioria, não faz o mesmo por ela.

- Garan...

- Como já te disse, ela não é uma menina, muito menos sua irmã. Essa crise de ciúme demonstrou algo que nem você mesmo enxerga. Preste atenção, não feche os olhos dessa forma Aioria ou pode ser tarde demais. – Garan se levantou, dessa vez o semblante se mostrava muito mais sério e preocupado.

- Espera... – Aioria não queria que a conversa terminasse daquela forma, queria que Garan lhe dissesse o que deixara nas entrelinhas, mas sabia que ele nunca faria isso.

- Precisa ficar sozinho Mestre Aioria. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Aioria continuou sentado em silêncio. Nada se encaixava em sua mente, mas de certa forma as palavras de Garan pareciam ter sentido.

0o0

Tohma suspirou e mordeu a maça vermelha que estava nas suas mãos. A face bem talhada parecia um belo quadro de Eros. Olhou para o relógio que marcava altas horas da madrugada.

Mas não estava com sono. Chegara em casa e ainda estava pensando nos acontecimentos da noite. O sorriso de Lithos... a dança... o beijo... o ciúmes de Aioria.

Mordeu a maçã com força. Que merda. Ainda estava com raiva do leonino. Infelizmente tinha de admitir um de seus defeitos, ficar remoendo as coisas por muito tempo.

Imaginava se Lithos estava bem. Será que já estava dormindo? Será que encontrou com Aioria? Mas é claro que se viram... Estavam na mesma casa... Será que brigaram?

– Não imaginei que fosse te achar acordado...

Não se deu ao trabalho de virar, para responder a irmã, apenas continuou comendo a fruta vermelha. A viu buscar um copo d'água e sentar-se de frente para ele, na mesa simples da cozinha.

– Ah, Tohma... Eu não sei o que fazer... – ele abaixou a cabeça, mexendo nas madeixas ruivas, num sinal de claro cansaço. – Que noite, por Zeus... Se pudesse apagar isso tudo...

– Brigou com Aioria? – ele finalmente se manifestou.

– Ah, está tão evidente assim?

Tohma não respondeu com outro gesto a não ser um maneio de cabeça.

– Sim, brigamos. Você sabe... não suporto ignorância, mesmo com quem merece... E dessa vez Aioria passou dos limites, com você e com a Lithos.

– Também acho. Mas eu não falo mais nada, Marin. Ele é seu noivo. Se eu disser o que penso dele agora, acho que você me mata...

Ela bebeu um gole da água esquecida sobre a mesa.

– Não... Não mato. Tohma, você é meu irmão. Existe ex-noivo, mas não existe ex-irmão.

Mas também quero te dizer, que Aioria não é assim. Ele é explosivo sim, bastante impulsivo e não pensa duas vezes antes de qualquer coisa. Mas ele é bondoso, e arrancaria um braço para defender quem ama. É a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo...

– Você diz isso porque o ama. Mas se ele é assim, hoje não foi. Pareceu foi bem arrogante e possessivo.

– Hoje ele passou dos limites mesmo...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Tohma terminando sua maçã e Marin o copo de água. Encaram-se em silêncio por algum tempo até que Toma resolveu abrir a boca.

– Tem alguma coisa te preocupando.

– Não é nada. – ela desviou o olhar.

Sabia o que era. Sabia claramente. Mas como dizer isso? Como entender isso? Não podia ser verdade...

– Não fiz uma pergunta, Marin. Sei que algo te preocupa.

Ela sorriu, não te forma alegre.

– Tenho medo, Toma. Medo que essa obsessão do Aioria em "proteger" a Lithos seja mais que um ciúme de irmão. E você sabe que eles são não são irmãos...

Ele tencionou os músculos brevemente, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

E ambos ficaram em silêncio. Cada um com suas próprias preocupações e também preocupações do outro.

Tohma temia que Lithos não pudesse sequer falar com ele mais, visto o ciúme do irmão. E tinha medo que Aioria machucasse ainda mais Marin, como ele machucou hoje.

Marin pensava em Aioria, no quanto Lithos e Tohma estavam sofrendo. Maiss tinha uma dúvida em forma de ferida lhe assombrando cada pensamento: o que foi aquele ciúme? E se fosse amor?

0o0

Aioria não foi para casa naquela madrugada, ao invés disso, desceu as escadarias. Andou por um bom tempo lá embaixo, pensando sobre tudo que havia ocorrido.

Lá, abaixo dos alojamentos dos cavaleiros de prata, e um pouco antes dos alojamentos dos soldados, havia uma pequena mata. Ainda estava escuro, mas ele conhecia bem o local para saber que na mata havia uma cruz de madeira. Aioria fitou por um tempo, a madeira já velha unida com uma corda, molhada de orvalho. Depois sentou-se ao seu lado.

Aquele era o túmulo de Aioros, mas o cavaleiro não estava ali. Aioros estava vivo, protegendo a casa de Sagitário.

Mas por tantos anos Aioria sentara-se ali que hoje em dia, via o lugar como um refúgio, um porto-seguro.

"Zeus... o que eu faço?"

Como saber se nem tinha idéia do que estava sentindo?

Imagens das horas anteriores se misturavam a um passado recente, quando Lithos ainda era uma menina e o seguia para todos os lados. Quando acordava e a percebia a seu lado, onde ficara para cuidar dele e guardar seu sono.

Lembrava-se das brincadeiras, das brigas, dos momentos difíceis. Lembrou do dia em que a encontrou, naquela vila em ruínas chorando pela alma de seu pai.

E seus sorrisos misturavam-se com a própria dor que se instalara de repente no coração. Turbilhão de sentimentos que ele não podia controlar.

E na solidão da pequena mata, o cavaleiro chorou.

Sem testemunhas, a não ser uma cruz que marcava o tempo. Tempo que não voltava mais...

O que ele podia fazer?

0o0

Durante dois dias, não se teve notícias de Aioria. Até que naquela manhã, quando o leonino subia as escadas enquanto Camus descia.

O francês maneou a cabeça com educação, mas Aioria não acenou. Notara em sua aparência um pouco de desleixo. A barba por fazer, os cabelos bagunçados e as roupas um tanto quanto amassadas. Onde será que ele teria ido. Mas não se atreveu a perguntar. Não era problema dele.

– Aioros está em sua casa. – simplesmente avisou antes de virar as costas, sem resposta do outro.

Aioria concordou e continuou subindo as escadas. Queria ver Lithos. Só isso. Andou pelos corredores, até encontrar o quarto dela.

Antes de abrir a porta, no entanto, respirou fundo. Nunca foi de parar antes de fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Não, não podia fugir. Tinha que conversar com ela. Tinha que esclarecer tudo, tinha que se desculpar pelo gesto impenssado.

Não podia recuar. Abriu com cuidado a porta.

– Lithos, eu...

Mas a menina não se encontrava ali. No seu lugar, um rapaz de um pouco mais que dezoito anos também. Cabelos e olhos de um castanho infantil e ao mesmo tempo experiente.

– Sabia que te encontraria aqui. – Aioros sorriu. – Aonde você foi? Nos preocupou...

Mas Aioria não respondeu. Ignorando a pergunta, disse apreensivo, como se sua vida dependesse da resposta:

– Cadê a Lithos?

Oros respirou fundo. Sabia que ele lhe perguntaria isso. Sabia o que tinha que dizer.

– Oria, a Lithos... se foi.

Continua...

**N.As: Lithos: **Demorou, mas nós conseguimos. Ai está mais uma atualização de Possibilidades. Sei que nada justifica tamanha demora, só que os compromissos do dia-a-dia nos sufocaram tanto, que acabamos nos enrolando na teia do tempo.

O importante é que cada linha acima foi escrita com carinho e respeito a todos vocês que acompanham, pois de nada adiantaria atualizar rápido com uma história incoerente não é?

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
